


So proud

by onlyna (robs)



Series: #UDFFSfide [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, Volleyball, girl!Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non dovrebbe essere così tanto stupito dalla bravura della sua ragazza e delle sue compagne di squadra, per qualche motivo dopotutto sono arrivate alla finale del torneo interscolastico per quattro anni di fila, ma osservare dagli spalti come Harriet si destreggia perfettamente in campo è quantomeno emozionante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So proud

Louis è affascinato dal modo sicuro e rapido con cui Harriet si muove in campo: battute fluide, intercettazioni e passaggi precisi, salti altissimi e schiacciate potenti. Non dovrebbe essere così tanto stupito dalla bravura della sua ragazza e delle sue compagne di squadra, per qualche motivo dopotutto sono arrivate alla finale del torneo interscolastico per quattro anni di fila, ma osservare dagli spalti come Harriet si destreggia perfettamente in campo è quantomeno emozionante.  
Ha il tifo degli studenti nelle orecchie, ma proprio non riesce ad unirsi ai cori d'incoraggiamento per la squadra della sua ragazza: è troppo preso ad osservarla, a trattenere il fiato e sentire il cuore in gola ogni volta che Harriet si tuffa per non dare il punto alle avversarie, a godersi le forme delicate e perfette che si intravedono grazie alla divisa attillata della squadra per aprir bocca e urlare con tutti gli altri.  
È Harriet a segnare il punto della vittoria, con una schiacciata dritta nell'angolo più lontano del campo, e solo quando la palestra esplode in grida di giubilo Louis si riprende dalla trance in cui era caduto osservandola giocare; si alza in piedi come tutti gli altri, battendo le mani con forza e fiondandosi a bordo campo per tentare di avere un contatto con la sua ragazza.  
“Haz!” la chiama, quando la vede sciogliere l'abbraccio con le sue compagne, e la ragazza si volta subito nella sua direzione; ha un sorriso enorme stampato sul viso, le fossette sulle guance più accentuate del solito e la fronte sudata, i capelli raccolti in una treccia che ondeggiano mentre corre verso di lui per gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo.  
“Abbiamo vinto!” esclama con il respiro affannato, schiacciando la fronte contro il suo collo e ingoiando quanta più aria possibile. “Lou, abbiamo vinto! La finale!”  
Louis la stringe ancora più forte, baciandole con insistenza le tempie e le guance.  
“Eri splendida,” mormora contro la sua fronte, il naso schiacciato contro i suoi capelli scuri, “meravigliosa, non riuscivo a smettere di guardarti. Sono così fiero, Haz, così felice che abbiate vinto,” continua, perché nonostante abbia seguito ben poco il gioco, la sua attenzione ferma solamente su di lei, è davvero orgoglioso che sia stata proprio la sua ragazza a segnare il punto decisivo, a far vincere la finale alla sua squadra.

**Author's Note:**

> [#UDFFSfida](https://www.facebook.com/UnaDirezioneFanfiction)  
>  Louis/fem!Harry  
> Prompt:  
> finale del torneo scolastico, spalti


End file.
